el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor
by ahza77
Summary: - cuando lo conoci en mi corazon nacio algo muy especial, pronto le dire a Kai que lo amo y espero que Rei me apoye-.(yaoi)besitos y dejen rr.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡EL MEJOR AMIGO DE MI HERMANO MAYOR!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo:recuerdos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_amar en secreto, es como amar a un ángel del cielo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les guste esta historia que me traía en la cabeza todo el maldito día, disfrútenlo sin más rodeos y mil besos, a y gracias a todas las buenas amigas que leen mis fincs

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

recuerdo bien lo que mi hermano nos platico un día por la mañana-recordaba un moreno que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, recordaba cundo el tenia diez años.

ËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËË

mañana va a venir Kay mama, va a venir- el chico revoloteo por toda la habitación, ya le había contado a su familia sobre su mejor amigo y este al fin iría a conocer su casa

mi amor, cuando lleguen tendré listo una comida exquisita- el chico de cabellos negros se revoloteo hacia su madre y la abrazo, después se encamino asta donde su hermano menor le miraba

mañana viene mi mejor amigo Takaito- el pequeño le miro contento, a la mañana siguiente el moreno estaba en las escaleras esperando ver llegar a su hermano mayor, y de repente la puerta se abrió, el moreno salto de su lugar y abrazo a su hermano, al voltear a ver quien había llegado tras de si, se sorprendió de ver a un chico un poco mas alto y que tenia el cabello grisáceo de la parte superior de sus cabellos, y la parte oculta de su cabello lo tenia oscuro, le miro sonrojado, el joven bicolor le acaricio los cabellos y le dedico una sonrisa, el día fue muy alegre con la familia, el moreno se sonrojaba cuando el bicolor lo abrazaba, pero el no sabia por que, el aun era muy pequeño y eso aun era confuso, todos los días, después de aquel día el bicolor visitaba mucho la casa del moreno, y siempre le cuidaba como si fuera su hermano menor, pero mas bien lo cuidaba como si fuera algo mas que el hermano menor de su amigo.

Cada día que pasaba se hacían mas amigos, sus corazones se unían y era por que quería muchísimo a su hermano y a Kai, una noche después de casi un año, Reí pidió permiso a sus padres de que lo dejaran ir a dormir a casa de Kai, y al escuchar esto Takao también pidió permiso de que lo dejaran ir, la madre de los dos chicos les dio permiso después de varias horas de suplicas, al poco rato de que Reí llamo a casa de Kai el moreno, un automóvil se detuvo afuera de la casa y los dos chicos subieron al automóvil, los tres chicos se abrazaron y comenzaron a platicar, a contar chistes y a reír como si ellos solo existieran.

La pijamada que hicieron fue en verdad alegre y divertida se la pasaron jugando, hacer muchas cosas(que la verdad ni recuerdo por que ya era noche) y cuando el sueño los estaba venciendo se acomodaron para dormir en el suelo, se recostaron entre las múltiples cobijas, el ruso durmió en medio de los tres, cuando Reí se durmió el bicolor aun seguía dormido y aprovecho para abrazar a Takao que aun seguía despierto al sentir el brazo del bicolor rodearle, giro su mirada para verlo mejor y este le sonaría, el ruso se recostó mejor sobre Kai este le abrazo con mas fuerza.

Los años pasaron y Takao dejaba de tener 10 años, en algunos días cumpliría 15 años, y su hermano mayor ya tenia 17, al igual que Kai, el día del cumple años de Takao el ruso , le organizo una fiesta mas intima en su casa, esta seria en la noche, ya que en la mañana fue fiesta familiar, en todo el día Kai se la paso abrazando a Takao cada vez que podía, y eso le afectaba mas a Takao ya que ya podía decir que sentía por Kai, sentía algo por el, y no sabias si el ruso le correspondía, el día se termino y después de tener los rollos revelados, los tres chicos se marcharon a casa de Kai donde celebraban una pequeña fiesta a la cual asistieron varios amigos de los chicos, al llegar a la fiesta Takao se lanzo a la pista a bailar, esa noche lucia una ropa que le hacia ver mas sexy de los que ya se había puesto y el bicolor lo noto, ya que varias chicas y chicos lo acosaban, o lo incitaban a bailar, y eso con gusto lo aceptaba, tomando demasiado refresco(es que tomando coca- cola yo si me pongo bien alegre, jejeje, y a Takao le pasa lo mismo) y se ponía mas chévere con cada trago que se embullia, al cabo de algunos minutos el moreno se encontraba bailando en medio de dos chicos, los dos estaban muy pegados al cuerpo del moreno que se contoneaba con el son de la música, en ese momento el bicolor sintió rabia, de ver a su niño con un par de imbesiles, le tomo de la mano y le jalo, los otros dos chicos se enojaron

oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo uno de los chicos

no van a tocarlo- decía el bicolor mientras abrazaba con fuerza al moreno

¿pero quien eres tu, para decir que hacer?-

soy...su...mejor amigo...-

y eso que, no eres su novio-

si...si soy su novio bastardos- lo dijo al principio titubeando, pero después lo dijo directamente

esta bien conseguiremos otro- dijeron los dos bellacos antes de ir a buscar otra presa, al mirar al moreno que se encontraba con el, el moreno lo miraba con unos ojos adormilados, después jalo al bicolor, y lo beso con mucha pasión, el ruso se altero un poco, pero se dejo llevar por el beso, tanto tiempo espero ese dulce sabor que ahora tenia era un sabor completamente exquisito, el moreno se separo del mas alto y le dijo al oído

te amo Kai... te amo-el ruso le miro sorprendido, pero sabia cual seria la mejor respuesta

yo también te amo Takao- el moreno le estrecho entre brazos y le volvió a besar tan apasionadamente como la primera vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta el moreno se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos del ruso, el cual le levanto asustado y le llevo rápido asta la habitación su habitación, le recostó en la cama y le toco la frente, al parecer solo era un simple desmayo, pero amaba sentía sus cabellos alborotados, los cuales cada noche desde la pijamada hacia, le abrazaba, y besaba en secreto, pues no quería que el pequeño lo dejara, por una entupida tontería, beso por ultima vez antes de bajar a despedir a los invitados, al cabo de una hora todo volvió en calma, el chico felino estaba tirado en la sala, bien dormido, lo dejo ahí por esa noche y subió para encontrar a su niño, el cual aun seguía dormido, se acurruco junto a el y lo abrazo, antes de caer dormido junto a su niño

La mañana siguiente el ruso despertó encontrando a su dulce niño dormido aun, se levanto de su lugar y bajo a ver si Reí ya se había levantado, y si lo estaba un que con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, se rió de el y le invito a ir a la cocina

no te preocupes los sirvientes limpiaran en un momento- Rey le hizo caso y se encamino asta el lugar señalado, el ruso volvió a subir las escaleras (que aguante) y al abrir la puerta de la recamara lo encontró despierto y sentado en la cama

¿como estas? mi amor- el moreno se sonrojo, pero le dedico una sonrisa

buenos dais Kai, pues ando algo mareado y no recuerdo nada de nada- el ruso se entristeció al escuchar eso, pero al menos sabia que lo amaba y que solo buscaría una manera de decírselo mas románticamente que nunca se olvidara de esa ocasión, pero por el momento estaría a su lado para amarlo y quererlo, pero claro eso no lo sabia el moreno que era el que recordaba desde que había conocido al ruso

Abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al recordar como lo quería Kai, en eso el sonido de la perilla de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro para ver quien era y era su hermano que venia por el para llevarlo a la escuela, Takao ya tenia 16 años y a un estaba enamorado de Kai y aun no le decía que lo amaba, pero pronto lo aria eso se juro y seria ese año

vámonos Takao-

ya voy Reí- el moreno se le levanto y salio de la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les gustes y manden rewied que la verdad me ayudan a querer seguir escribiendo, mil besos y pronto sabrán mas de mi. Besos y hasta la próxima.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. nuevos amores::

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

¡¡¡El mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor!!!!

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Segundo capitulo: nuevos amores

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_viendo aquellos labios carnosos, el pecado es tan fácil cometerlo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

bueno hola de nuevo, ya no iba a escribir pero una linda amiguita me ayudo, y se que ella ya sabe quien es y si no reclamare por no poner tu nombre jeje, pero te dedico este fin, tanto a Nancy, Cristal, como a Teresita que me ayudaron a pensar en algo que la verdad no se me ocurría nada y entre una idea y otra y otra la historia esta tomando mas forma, sigan mando sus comentarios y sus lindos Rew, que tanto me encantan (como el de una linda familia psicópata que anda circulando por la pagina jeje un beso a esas lindas chicas) y hablando de eso, se me antojo muchísimo adoptar una familia o además creadme soy amable, generosa y detallista(algo mas modesta jeje), pero bueno espero sus prontas contestaciones y gracias por preferirme.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

El moreno salía de su habitación cuando lo veía por fin el chico que mas amaba frente a el, al verlo llegar le extendió sus manos para abrazarlo

Hola Takaito, ¿Cómo has estado?- el moreno se rió ligeramente y le miro

Estaba escribiendo- el moreno se sonrojo al ver los hermosos ojos, el ruso le acaricio el rostro y al ver que llegaba Reí le soltó delicadamente

Bueno vamos tenemos que llegar pronto o nos cierran la prepa, los tres chicos asintieron y salieron del hogar de los pelinegro, en el camino Takao trataba de decirle algo a Kai pero la pena le vencía, asta que sin mas llegaron a la institución y el moreno se tuvo que despedir de su hermano y de Kai, antes de llegar el moreno se distrajo y tropezó con un chico que no conocía, al levantarse noto que el chico le miraba mucho

Lo siento...yo...estaba muy distraído...- decía sonrojado del moreno

No hay problema...- dijo con vos seductora, el joven de cabellos rubios le miraba detenidamente

Bueno me tengo que ir- pero el rubio le retuvo asiéndolo caer nuevamente asta donde el estaba y le acerco mas y mas, pero Takao le retuvo- en serio ya me voy-

Por que mejor no nos vamos juntos-

Pero tu debes ir en otra clase ¿no?-

Pues me toco en un tal 1B ¿y tu?- el moreno se sorprendi

Este...ese es el salón que me toco jeje- después de vario segundos, la campana sonó asiendo que los dos chicos se levantaran

Por cierto me llamo Enrique ¿y tu?-

A este me llamo Takao- el rubio le tomo la mano y se la beso

Es un gran placer- después de recuperarse el moreno cambio la platica

¿enserio eres de Italia...eso es maravilloso- el rubio había comenzado a platicar con el moreno y este le acepto

Claro, cuando quieras te llevo a visitarlo-

Hay no como crees, que pena-

No la tengas conmigo- al entrar al salón las chicas se abalanzaron contra el rubio mientras lo alejaban del moreno, esto que en verdad alegro al moreno, pero el rubio tratan de huir de ellas para acercarse al moreno, Takao se acerco a su asiento y se sentó ya que varios segundo después el maestro llego y alejo a todas las chicas a su lugar, mientras que Enrique se encamino rápido al lugar vació detrás de Takao, las clases parecían normales, si no fuera por que el rubio se empeñaba en mandarle notitas de amor y recaditos muy hermosos y comprometedores al moreno, el cual solo se sonrojaba cada vez mas, en una de las notas el rubio escribi

"_hermoso ángel moreno, tu piel de chocolate me encantaría probar, tus labios tan rojos y jugoso probar seria un delirio"_

_-atte.: tu Enrique-_

El moreno se estaba muriendo de pena, y cuando la campana por fin solo salia corriendo sin esperar al rubio, que desde lejos le gritaba su nombre, y antes de llegar a unas escaleras Enrique le dio alcance

por Dios, asta que te alcance...ahahahaaaaaaa...- el rubio le sujeto al muñeca

¿Enrique, que quieres conmigo?- el rubio le sonrió y le tomo las dos manos

pues me gusta Takao- el moreno sintió como un sonrojo muy fuerte surcaba su rostro

¿pero...es que...nos acabamos y tu,,,?- pero antes de poder terminar el rubio le había tomado mas fuerte y le había acercado a su rostro, apoderándose de sus labios y abrazándole con fuerza, pero Takao no reacciono y solo permaneció inmóvil, sin saber que lentamente el rubio le abrazaba mas y probaba aquellos labios entre abiertos, en eso unos pasos se acercaron asta ellos y al ver la escena Kai y Reí se quedaron estáticos

TA..TAKAOOO...- el pelinegro se molesto, el moreno trato de separarse al escuchar eso, pero el rubio le sujetaba con fuerza- oye tu deja a mi hermano- al escuchar eso Enrique soltó al moreno y se giro para ver a quien le llamaba, mientras que Kai permanecía estático, sin creer lo que veía, antes de que Takao le pudiera decir algo el ruso salio corriendo de aquel lugar y Takao trato de ir por el, pero el rubio le sujeto de la muñeca

Suéltame Enrique, debo ir- pero el rubio negó con la cabeza

Te dije que soltaras a mi hermano-

Tranquilícese, porque mejor no hablamos con mas calma- pero Takao seguía buscando con la mirada al ruso y cuando el rubio se descuido el moreno se escapo y fue detrás del ruso, detrás de el iba Reí y Enrique, y cuando por fin dio con Kai este se había metido a una habitación y el moreno se escabullo para que no lo miraran

Kai...lo que viste no fue...- el moreno se acercaba al ruso

No tienes que explicarme nada...- lo que no veía el moreno era que Kai estaba llorando y por la oscuridad de la habitación no se veía con claridad, Takao se acerco mas y mas asta donde Kai estaba pero este se alejaba de igual manera

Por favor Kai- y de un rápido movimiento el moreno se había abrazado a la espalda de Kai- lo acabo de conocer, el me beso...- el ruso no sabia que creer y cuando sintio los brazos de Takao se giro y le miro- es que yo en realidad te...- pero la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y el rubio entro y se acerco asta ellos

Mi querido Takao, asta que te encuentro- esas palabras hirieron mucho a Kai- pero ¿Por qué das le das explicaciones, acaso es tu novio?- el moreno se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza- entonces no se cual es el problema si no son nada, no debes darle explicaciones-

Ya basta... me largo de aquí- salio corriendo de la habitación pero el rubio le volvió a tomar de la mano

Vamonos juntos mi querido Takao-

No me quiero ir contigo, déjame, ya- pero el rubio le abrazo cerca de su pecho haciendo que el moreno se tranquilizara y llorara en sus brazos, pero el moreno ya no sabia que hacer, aquel chico no quería un no, por respuesta, y ahora que seguía, tal vez lo que el rubio planea es mas grande de lo que en la cabecita de Takao cabía.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bueno espero les aya gustado el capi, ya que esto va para largo jeje, sigan mandándome R/r que tanta falta hacen, jeje, y sigo con que mi pagina la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, un beso y pronto sabrán de mi.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


End file.
